Forgotten Memories and The battle for the truth
by Inuyoki-Verdelet
Summary: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CHARATERS! What happens when a witchmiko meets a wizardhanyou and his friends. Will they be friends or foe, and what happens when the truth is told? Read and find out. All reveiws welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: What happens when a lone witch/miko meets up an outcasted wizard/hanyou and the only friends he has? Will they be enemies or friends? What happens when the truth is revealed and the girl taught of the key that lies within her?_

**Chapter 1-Strange Encounter**

'How could I have let things come to this? Why me?' thought the young witch as she walked down the allies in search of the lead she had recived. Alone in the world and no one to live with or call family the young girl lived her life in search for the answers to her past. She was just entering a dark cold alleyway when the low dimming lights began to fade and a dark presence was felt. The young girl soon smiled,

"Show your self, I know that your here. All I want are some answers, then you can live." she stated as she followed the aura and readied herself knowing that this wizard did not want to be found. Suddenly, from out of the darkness came a bright burnning flame aimed stright at the girl. She quickly jumpped out of the way and reflected a sheild.

"I don't want to fight." she called out only to have the tall dark wizard appear right in front of her. His face was covered in fear and his eyes held no restraint. This caused the girl to step back and stand still as a sign of submission. Just when the silence grew tense and thick the man spoke.

"Get away! I've done nothing wrong!" he yelled while shoting again.

"Calm down, I promise I won't hurt you." she said simply only to cause the man's eyes to widen.

"Youre...youre not with them then?" he questioned calmly. However just as soon as he was clame a tall and even more mysterious looking man jumpped out of the shadows.

"NO, but I am!" he yelled as the man was shot with a green substance and taken away. Soon, the young girl was no where to be found as the young man looked around. Soon his apperance changed into that of a half demon as a tall girl with long brown hair and a tall man with a small pig tail stpped out of the shadows.

"Who was that? And why was she following this guy, out of all people?" said the guy as the girl moved for the body and liftted it into the truck.

"Who cares, we caught our man so now we can go back to headquarters not to mention school." said the girl causing the guy with the small hair to responed/

"Aww, come on. You didn't miss it that much did you?"

"Yes i did. vactions time is boaring, while in school or on assignments I get to have fun." she stated with a large taunting smile. Just when he was about to responde the other answered.

"Sango, Miroku?"

"Yea?" they both answered

"Did you get her signature?"

"Yea, why?"

"Look it up first thing in the morning."

"Right, before or after school strarts?" questioned Sango as she got into the car.

"after, getting to school we have to talk to my brother."

"How is that brother of your doing?" questioned Miroku as he too got in and awaited the boy. However, the only response was silence and humming. Everyone turnned down the alley to find a young man and his girlfriend approching.

"Come on Inuyasha, before we have to split." he wined only to see air and to feel the car running off.

The young girl ran as fast as she could, hoping that they wouldn't come after her too. Back at her home town, they wouldn't hunt for pleasure or power. They'd hunt you for the crimes you had comitted.'But I'm not home am i?' she thought to her sleft as she turnned into a busy street and made her way home. All the while she couldn't help but think of the boy and his actions. He had moved so swiftly that she hadn't even felt him when he arrived. She took a bath to calm herself down and soon found her self within the land of the dreams. Her last thoughts before darkness claimed her were that of the young boy and his actions. 'Damn,...now I...don't have...any...leads.' was her last thought as she completly gave in and fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The First Day **

It was early next morning as the young girl woke. She quickly got dressed and headed for her soon to be new school. Though it didn't matter, she didn't feel as she had lost he wthat much because of the way she was treated back home. Always alone because of what she was and the mixture of it. She was an outcast yet named as a loner. Soon, she walked up the steps and into the office, all the while hidding her witch and exposing the only "pure" thing that stood out within her. When she walked into the office a inu-hanyou with long silver was standing in line. He was holding and turnning in a slip of paper only to be handed another one.

"And becarful!" the cheerful gilr at the deak called out as the boy walked away and toward the door. However, upon noticing her his movements slowed down as he looked over her.

Inuyasha and just gotten to the office and was now awaiting his next assignment. 'God must they always take an eternity?' he thought as he waited. When they finally handed him a slip of paper the secutary looked so cheerful and happy. That's when it hit him, someone had just entered the room. The boy took the slipp and quickly made his way out only to slow down and look at the girl that had stood just behind him. Her long raven hair flowed ever so swiftly, ever so flowing, her skin was light and brought out the deep chocolate brown that her eyes held within in. She too in return looked him over only to be brought back by the sounds of the young girls voice. This too snapped the youn bouy out of his gaze causing his thoughts to role back in play.'Poor Ayame, she hates acting nice.' he thought as a smile escaped his lips and he was no longer within the cold room.

"May I help you?" came the secutaries cheery voice.

"Yes, I'm new here and I need my scuedule." she responded.

"Okay then, lets see. Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi,"

"Age?"

"16"

"Grade?"

"11th."

"Old School?"

"Home schooled." she responded not liking the fact that she now had to tell her "lifes story to this woman.

"By whom?"

"Mother."

"Guradians?"

"Dead." she responded causing the girl to stop. She looked up at her, her eyes with sorrow and pitty but when she saw nothing but acceptence in the young girls eyes she quickly looked down.

"Elective?"

"Martial arts."

"Power?"

"Miko." she responded quickly. HEre, 'here I'll be normal, I'll be a witch at night and hunt the monsters who took what little I had.' she thought sternly.

"Well Ms. Higurashi looks like all your credits are over and done with so you'll be taking an extra training and miko course. Is that fine?"

"Yes."

"Very well, I'll call for a guide." she said but before Kagome could protest the secutary stood and headed into the principles office. Kagome let out a sigh but decided not to say anything about it. Soon the secutary came back.

"By the way, my name is Ayame. If theres anything you need don't be afraid to ask." she said. Just then, the same tall guy from before walked in.

"So they sent you Inu? Kagome this is Inuasha Tashio, Inuyasha this is Kagome Higurashi. He will be your guide for the day." she said. Kagome bowed out of respect and adressed him.

"Thanx." were her only words but he said nothing. Soon, she was on her way to class when he stopped.

"What's your first class?" he asked keeping it simple adn short.

"Umm,...advanced karate." she answered causing him to turn to her. His face held no sign of emotion but when she stared into his eyes she could feel the shock he felt. After a while he turnned away and asked for her paper. Kagome did as she was asked to do and hand it over. After reving it for a while Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, looks like all of our classes are the same except for that extra miko class you have."

"Umm, if oyu don't mind me asking, what grade are you in?"

"Same as you. We're here. Meet me here and I'll walk you to your next class." was all he said as he took off in the direction of two other students. One was a tall long haired girl and the other was a tall small haired boy. They were all talking when all of a sudden they turnned to look at her. Kagome wa about to walk over and as what the big dwal was when the teacher called her over and asked for her sceduel. Kagome complied and was sent to the left side of the feild to warm up with basics. 'Man, I'm stronger than most of these bozos' she thought. Just as Kagome was about to join the class a girl similar looking to her approched her. She was about to attack Kagome when a large silver barrier went around Kagome causing the girl to huff and puff.

"Listen bitch, just stay away form Inuyasha. He's mine."

"Back off Kikyo." came a growling voice. Both girls turnned to see a smjall threating looking girl. She had long black hair, green eyes and a purple star on her forhead. Kikyo glared at the girl but did as she was told. Kagome looked at the girl to thank her only to find that she had vanished.

"So, you stuck leading the new bee around huh? How is she?" questioned Miroku earning himself not one but three smacks upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he askes innocently

"Perv." Sango hissed as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Seeshomaru growled. He was a tall inuyoki with long silver hair.

"Hey Sess?" he questioned as they watched her ready to fight one of the top mikos in there school

"Yea?"

"How fast can you get her info?"

"Give me two days" was his only response. Soon it was time for lunch and Kagome was no where to be found. She had approched Inuyasha and told him that she'd meet him in class; but before Inuyasha could ask any questions she was gone. Soon, the afternoon went by just as fast and they were all on their way home only to wait for futher instructions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Late Night Walk**

Late that night Kagome went out for a stroll.The city may have been big and new to her but she needed to find a new lead, she needed to find more information on the bastards that killed her family. She needed to know who had done this but most of all why they had done it. As she walked down the darkest of all allies she ran into an intriging man and was about to approch him when the man turnned around with a dragon summoning orb in his hand. Kagome's eyes widened as the man's eyes started to gleem.

"I've finally found you." he wisphered before a large ball of light shot into Kagome and sending her flying into the wall. 'The bastard might be old but he packs a punch.' was all she thought as she flew across the alley and hit the wall. At that point she couldn't move, she couldn't even stand to be awake for that matter. She closed her eyes as she summoned her witching power and send herself home with the last aounnce of enery she had left. After all there would be no point in fighting if she was going to loose, especially when she still needed to do so much more with her life, when she still needed to find the bastards who had trully damned her in this life.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was out for a walk. He was searching for his next target and was growing rather board.

"Man, to think they'd at least show themselves every once and a while." he said bitterly.

"Aww come one Inu, have a little paitence."

"Quit with the smart ass coments. Where is Sango anyway?"

"She was sent out on an assignment with Rin?"

"Classfied?" he asked but before he could allow Miroku to answer he cut off their connection and ran for the dark alley. 'What is this I feel?' he thought. By the time he got there he found the new girl disapperaing into the shawdows and a short old man running for his life. In an instant Inuyasha stopped him and called for Miroku.

"Send a bus over."

"Ahh, so you did find your target."

"Not exactly, I'll explain when Sango gets back." and with that he left. Inuyasha walked toward the only place he had come to call a sancuary. Other than being at home it was a place that kept him in check and at peace. 'Who is that girl?' he thought harshly. He couldn't seem to understand why or how this girl had come to Tokyo but he was going to find out. The first day he saw her, the first time he witnessed her courage something lit inside him. Something he thought had died so long ago. 'But why now?' was his next train of thought. All the while he could only think, could only sit as his late night walk took a pause. Two hours later he made his move and was about to leave for home when he heard footsteps approching. Inuyasha quickly hid in the shadows as he waited for the appernce. Though it was strange, after all no one knew of his hidden sancuary and had long since decided to leave it that way. Soon a small but strong body emerged and Inuyasha's eyes widened at who had appeared. 'It's..its her?' he thought while tring to keep his calm. He wasn't sure what made him so uneasy aobut the girl, he didn't even know what it was that she held that had such power to light a long dead flame but wantted to find out.

After waking several moments upon arriving Kagome decided to go out for a walk. 'Okay, no huntting, no worries. Just a simple walk.' she told herself as she left the house. She was walking for the outskirts of town when she felt an almost summoning pull. She followed the feeling, leting it guide her to where ever it was. When she got there the sky was dark but light by thousands of stars. Kagome quickly relaxed under it's light, under the peaceful gaze it seemed to send out. She was about to take a seat when she felt it. Thier was a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows. At that instant she froze. She couldn't attack, at least not knowing what was in store for her first; and she also wasn't even sure if she could move. 'Well, I guess I could run?' she thought. Just as she was about to make up her mind however, a familiar aura was felt and she soon found her self fighting the erge to laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't know this was your place. I was just out for a late night walk, for some fresh air. I'll be leaving now, good night, Inuyasha." was all she said as all her withing energy was surpressed and she was on her way. Well, would have been if it wasn't for him. Inuyasha smilied mentally and soon stepped out to stop the girl form leaving.

"Wait, just don't tell anyone about this place and you'll be fine." was his only warning before dashing off. Kagome smiled, expecting his reaction and soon took her leave. 'But before i do leave' she thought as she imprinted a short poem into the tree she had felt him sitting at. Kagome then smiled and took off, knowing that tomorrow she would have school and a lot of catching up to do on her families death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Second Day and new leads**

Kagome woke up early the next morning and headed stright for school. She was wearing black leather pants and a blood red shirt that said

'If you don't like it, kiss my ass.' on it. Her arms held a lot of charms and most chains were simply ornaments. However, as soon as she got on camopus she felt all eyes on her. She simled at the feeling. 'Good, now the toughest of the thoughest will pop up.' she thought as she made her was to an abanded feild. There she was greeted by two older boys and the same bitch that had approched her the other day. 'So, she's a boss? This should be fun.' she thought as she stopped a couple of feet away. Both boys were looking at her, one was a wolf yoki who seemed to be an assistant at the school and the other was a student like the girl. Soon, the boy made his move.

"Whats with all the signs? You tring to get yourself killed?" he questioned in an evil tone. The boy had long black hair and by the feels of it was a mixture of a wizard and demon.

"No, just looking for some info."

"What kind?" questioned the wolf yoki. That's when it hit her, that was when Kagome felt Ayame all over him, apart of him.

"So, you're Ayame's mate huh? That's good, but I dought you have what I'm looking for so you can leave." teased Kagome as she turnned to Kikyo

"And as for you? You can leave as well. For one your too dumb to know anything and two? I'd die before I ever even thought of joining the likes of you." she said causing Kikyo to get anery. She was about to ambush the girl with a load of energy and hex's when they were all deflected by a new source of energy. That was the wolf yoki's cue to leave but before he left he looked at the girl and said

"The name is Koga and if you need anything talk to Ayame." and with that he was gone. Soon a owner of the powet stepped out only to turn out to be one of his friends.

"You know recruiting on campus is against the ruels Naraku, Kikyo. What are you doing." question teh girl. Kikyo only smugged and sighed.

"This was a wast of time. Laters bitch." she said before disappearing into the air, leaving Naraku and Kagome standing.

"You heard me Naraku, and you? Whats the deal new girl?" she question.

"Chill Sango."

"Don't you dare adress me as if I were your friend, now answer me!" she yelled while sending him flying into the wall. Naraku smiled and was about to fall when he send out his own blast. Kagome had sensed long before he had even tried to gather the energy and dispelled it. Naraku turnned to Kagome.

"You have talent girl, and by the feels of it what I've been searching for. Join me and I'll tell you what ever you want to know." he hissed while offering his hand. Kagome was about to turn him down, about to tell him to bug off unaware that Sango was going to do the same when a familiar voice to them all stopped them.

"Don't answer that girl. Naraku leave, unless you want to meet Sesshomaru again." he taunted and warned at the same time. Naraku bowed his head and submissed. But before he left he turnned to Kagome.

"Think about it, I'll wait for you by the old broken part of town." and with that took off. Sango soon move to stand by his side and waited to hear the hanyou scream only to see calmness in his eyes. He looked Kagome over as if tring to figure out some unkown truth, as if tring to find the answeres to the questions that had been bugging him for so long. Sango was shocked to see this reaction, Inuyasha had never had to think twice about warning or hurting someone but this, this was unimaginalbe. Inuyasha thought long and hard about what he was about to do and thought it was best.

"We're even now, but if you break the rules again you'll screwed. As for the walking bilboard thing you've turnned your self into, get rid of it."

and with that he took off. Sango followed behind, dazed and confused but said nothing. Once that was over and done Kagome went to class and let out some steam. During her class, their class Inuyasha trained with Miroku and Sango. As he blocked and defended he got what he needed.

"So, got the info last night?" he asked Sango.

"Yea, turns out that the blood line that was incharge of the key has been killed. they were murdered several years ago but the world is just now finding out. the police are unaware wether their daughter left or if she was kidnapped by her families killers."

"I see."

"Calm down Inuyasha," said Miroku as he paused for a bit to heal his right hand. Inuyasha just shrugged and soon made his way to the locker rooms. When Sango was changing she ran into Kagome. Then she remembered,

"Hey, Kagome right?"

"Yea."

"Thanxs for earlier."

"No problem, besides he was an asswhole, and a bluff." she stated. Sango was amazed at how strong she was and how aware but what struck her as odd was the fact that she was just like Inuyasha had been when he first had arrived. He was alone and outcasted because of his mix blood but Kagome? 'How can she be this if she'd pure.' thought Sango as she finished getting dressed. As Sango got up she was about to offer Kagome a hand when he turnned to see the young girl falling. Sango quickly grabbed hold and ran for Sesshomaru. 'Sorry Inuyasha, but he is full demon so he'll be able to sniff out whats wrong with her faster.' she thought.

Kagome was just finished with her assignment and out of the shower when that girl, Sango approched her.

"Hey, Kagome right?"

"Yea."

"Thanxs for earlier."

"No problem, besides he was an asswhole, and a bluff." she stated. There was a tense silence a bit after and just as Kagome moved to stand she felt the room spin around her. 'What the?' was the only thing she had time to think off before darkness claimed her.

Sango ran as fast as she could for Sesshomaru and Rin. She was just about to get their when Sesshomaru met her half way.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, with me anyway."

"Whose the girl?"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she's a miko and just passed out on me after facing off with Naraku."

"Why did she do that?"

"She took a hit for me, can you help her?" Sango asked knowing that as soon as Sesshomaru knew why she wantted him to help her he'd help. Ever since her family died and Sango was left alone Seshomaru and Inuyasha became like older brothers to her. Miroku she had met a year later while in training for the organization they were in; therefore anyone who helpped her was always repaid. When they got to a cartain spot in the school Sesshomaru slowed down and lead them to a dark room. As they walked in Rin stood ready to fight only to relax and tense all over again.

"What happened?"

"She got hurt helpping me." stated Sango

"Set her down here." came Sesshomaru's voice. Rin was up in an instant and ready to help. She too was a miko and a mixbreed, ever since she mated with Sesshomaru she wa and inuhanyou and a miko. About two hours late Kagome was still asleep but by the looks of it calmly this time. Inuyasha had eventually heard about it and checked in only to leave a while after. However, sometime during luch Kagome woke up only to find herself in a strange room surrounded by people. Out of the three that stared at her she only knew one. A larger silve barrier was soon placed around her as she tried to stand.

"I wouldn't try if I were you," came a cheery yet concernced voice. Kagome turned to see and inuhanyo with long black hair and green eyes. She was older than her by the looks of it but not by a lot.

"Sango, what happened? Where am I?" she asked as she stood anyway.

"Please, sit down. Youre in a room on campus, its an assigned room for certain individuals and as for what happened well,..."

"We should be asking you that." came a cold voice. At the sound of it Kagome's barrier extened as her witching enery begged to be let out.

"Who the hell are you, and who is she?!" she snapped, geting annoyed at the amount of unfamiliar people around her. HTe cheery girl simply smiled and turned to the boy with the ice cold voice and long silver hair. He gave her a soft look before addressing her.

"Im Sesshomaru, and this is Rin. Sango, go to class." he instructed as Sango did as she was told worridly. Kagome tried to follow her only to fell a strong barrier, it stopped her form leaving the room. She turnned to face the two and sighed.

"Look, I don't want to fight so just let me go." she hissed.

"First of all that's not any way to talk to some one who just helpped you, and secondly for helpping Sango I have some information you want." he said knowing full well that he now had the girls complete attention.

"Im listening."

"Hehe,...while rin healed you she saw a part of your mind, within it was desier for the knowledge of the people who've harmed you. Your close but not so much. All i can tell you is that stay away form Naraku but try to find his and Kikyo's secrets." and with that Kagome was no longer in the room. No she was just outside her fourth block class, leaving her very confused but thankful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5- Saving and Befirending**

Days soon into weeks after that day and ever since Kagome was on edge. She was thankful they helpped her and even more thankful that he didn't pick up on on her new blood. It turnned out that the guy form the alley way had shot her with aincent dragon blood, allowing her to speak the dragon's language and summon them. Saddly, the only draw back to it was that like a hanyou she would have a time of wekness, a time where she too would be trapped within a dragons body. She was on her way to school early that morning when she heard Sagno's screaming voice. At first she was just going to ignore her and pass her by until she felt the same asswholes present. As soon as she realized who it was she made an appernce and just in time.

Sango was just recovering from her assignment the night before when he jumpped out of the shadows.

"Let her go." he growled whil showing his power.

"Back off unless you want to join her." Sango hissed back. This caused the boy to simle in pure spite.

"Silly girl. Who do you think your dealing with?" as a large ball of dark energy mixed with demon energy was thrown at her. Sango simple stood and waited for the ball to hit, waited to be knocked out and be taken away. She was surprised when the energy ball hit a barrier and soon both were facing outward. There they saw Kagome glowing a silver color. Naraku simply smiled but said nothing. Sango sighed in reliefe only to see Naraku charge at her with the same attack.

"Get outta the way!" she yelled but Kagome only stayed still.

"Dumbass." was all that came out of her mouth as the ball was reflected and thrown back at him. Naraku tried to act unphased by it but had no choice to retreat. However, before he did leave he glared at Kagome.

"You will stand by me, wether you like it or not." he growled before disappearing. Kagome shrugged it off as if it were nothing more than words. Sango was amazed at how unphased she was by Naraku's attack and smiled.

"You really are something, you know that?" she questioned while tring to walk to the girl before her only to stumble. Kagome moved quickly and caught just before she could fall.

"No, not really. Now come on, we have to get you healed."

"That's okay, I'm fine, really I am." Sango insisted only to wince and the sharp pain that went up her side. Kagome looked her over and found not only physical wounds but mental and spuritual wounds as well. She then sighed mentally and and gathered her energy. Before Sango could protest to it Kagome was healing all of her wounds. Soon Sango felt better than ever and was walking beside the girl. They made their way to school, all the while things stayed silent. That is until Sango spoke.

"You know if oyu really need information why don't you just join one of the after school groups?" she offered hoping Kagome would be able to decode it.

"Because, I don't want to get my ass kicked just to be apart of some group. Besides, I don't want anyone getting hurt either."

"Why would anyone get hurt?" question Sango intrested in this girls story.

"Don't worry about it, besides I'm too big of a freak, an outcast to be accepted anywhere." she said cuasing Sango to stop and look at the girl.

"I knew you were the same."

"Same as who?" she asked.

"No one, just give it a shot will you? Listen how about you hang with us for a while and if you still feel the same way then I'll simple stick with being your inside source. Deal?" she asked. Kagome stopped and thought about it for a while. On one hand it would be good to be apart a large group with a great deal of information but on the other hand the risk of being found out would be even higher. By the time they got to the school Sango was standing facing in one direction waiting for the girls answer. She was about to say no when

"Sure." she said. By the time she had realized what she had done it was too late to turn back. 'Guess I havew no choice, and who knows. I might just be accepted.' she thought. Once they arrived at their destination Kagome looked around and saw Ayame, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, and Inuyasha all standing and staring at her. Most of their faces looked numb and expressionless except for Inuyasha's. His held some kind of hidden emotion, one he was tring to hide causing Kagome to feel uneasy. 'On second thought, I think this was a bad idea.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6- Meeting the Gang **

"What is she doing here?" snapped Inuyasha confirming Kagome's fears. She was about snap at him when Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Inuyasha." he warned then turnning to Sango.

"Now, what is all this about." he asked as everyone continued to stare at the girl.

"Sesshomaru, she saved me. I was on my way back and greatly injured when Naraku jumpped me for her. Just when I thought he was going to finish me off Kagome protected me and healed me. I was woundering if she could stay with us for a while, just as a test run for both of our sides."

Once Sango was finished everything stayed quiet and still. Kagome stood still under eveyone's intense stare as Sesshomaru and Rin talked things over. Finally, just as they were about to announce their decision the bell rang. Everyone sighed, no one liked to be left in suspense.

"Go to class, all of you. Kagome?"

"Yea?" she asnwered.

"Stay with Sango, Inuyasha or Miroku at all times. We'll tell you during lunch, there's just one thing."

"What is that?"

"One, you have to be completely sure about this." said Rin this time as she stepped foward and got ready to run for her class as Ayame and Kogan ran off.

"And two, you'll have certain assignment's to complete should you agree to this."

"Okay, then there's only one thing I need to know." Kagome said boldly.

"What is that?" questioned Sesshomaru curious to see how this would end.

"Will I be able to acess all the information I need."

"Yes, anything we know you know and or anything you need we'll get."

"Then I don't need to think, I'm in." she said causing Inuyasha to stop from leaving.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru questioned before Inuyasha intervined.

"You can't be serious Sesshomaru?! We bareyl know this chick and can we trust her?!"

"I beleive I've proven myslef already by saving her life." Kagome answered while pointing to Sango. Inuyasha glared at the girl but said nothing more. Meanwhile Sesshomaru simply thought and thought.

"Inuyasha, if your so concern then meet your new partner, Kagome you are to stay close to him. Report to Ayame for your test tonight. Dress code for assignments are simple, all black. See you tonight." and with that he took off. Kagome sighed. 'What am I going to do about my other two hidden powers?' she thought only to be brought back his cranky voice.

"Lets go wrench."

"Hey, I have a name you know, ass."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me ass, now fuck off if I'm such a berden and leave me alone." she said as she ran off at the same speed Inuyasha was capable of. Inuyasha's eyes went wide but he said nothing. He simply ran after her and headed stright for Miroku while Kagome talked to Sango.

"Hey, heard you got a partner. Thats a first." teased Miroku.

"Shut it, I need to know everything and anything about her."

"May, may, someone pissed oyu off."

"Just do it." he said while rushing over to hte punching bag and releasing all his stress out. Meanwhile, Kagome ran stright for Sango and sighed.

"So, what happened?" Sango asked anxiously.

"I'm in."

"Well, don't sound so excited about it."

"It's not that, it's just."

"What?"

"I'm Inuyasha's new partner." she answered sadly. Sango tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. She knew that soon both would come to see how right they were for eachother. 'Just like I realized how right Miroku and me are.' she thought as she listened to the instructions and Kagome's colorful choice of curse words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Assignment Assigned**

By the time afterschool came around Kagome was calm but unsure of wether or not this whole thing was a good idea after all. She made her way to Ayame's office right after school and about halfway there she was stopped by her new partner. Hoever his stern mean looking face was gone adn replaced by one of concern and saddnes.

"You can still get out you know, the assignment makes it official." he said while looking down.

"And why would I want to do that. You guys have information I need and wether you like it or not I'm staing. you don't even have to foloow me or protect me for that matter if that's what's bugging you cause I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my self." she responded causing Inuyasha to realizew what he had just said.

"Feh, what ever wrench it's your funeral." he retorted with the same old coldness and sourness tha was in his voice form before. Yet for some reason it made her smile. For the first time in her life since her family was killed she felt like laughin and actual laugh. As they walked into the office Koga emerged from a back room with two pieces of paper. Ayame was soon seen aftetward as she neared them all.

"So first night out huh?" questioned Koga as he handed Ayame the papers to sign.

"Yup."

"Don't worry, its not as hard as it sounds. Now, as soon as your done you sign it, write in teh time you've completed your assignment and turn it in the following morning. We all meet in the same spot you saw us in today. Also, I'm going to need for you to give Inuyasha here your basic information and after your assignment we need a blood sample." said Ayame as she signed the form and handed it to Kagome. Kagome simply looked at it before taking it causing Inuyasha a reason to tease.

"You know if your scard then leave." he said causing Ayame to glare at him even thought he completely ignored it.

"Ha Ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh." answered Kagome as took the slip from Ayame. Before leaving though Kagome had to know.

"do you need ym blood tonight?"

"Yea, why?"

"No reason. Where do or who do I give it to?"

"To your partner." was her only response as she exited the room with Koga to start on their assignments. Kagome turnned to Inuyasha but said nothing. She then left the office and looked at the paper. It read:

_Welcome new bee, your assignment for tongiht will be simple. You must track down a medium level witch, demon and or miko who have been abusing their power and bring them in. You may knock them out your self or use the special liquid provided. you have three hours to complete this assignment. Note that all assignments will have different if not no time limit, it simply depends on the status and level of your assignment. Good luck and remember, stay close to your patner._

Once Kagome was done reading it she looked her self over and realized she had to go home and change first. He turnned to look at Inuyasha and sighed.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I have to go home and change, you coming or you going to meet me somewhere?"

"Well considering I will need your adress soon I guess I'll just follow."

"Fine." and with that Kagome lead the way. She walked down a trail and throught a small park only to reach a small but well furnished home. It was old and looked anicent but she didn't care. What mattered was the future and her life long quest. She opened the door and aollowed him to enter while sayin

"Well, home sweet home."

"Wow, you live here?"

"Yea, small but at least it's something. I'm gonna change, make your self at home. I'll be down in a bit, theres a couple of drinks in the fridge if you want something." and with that she went up. Inuyasha looked at the place she called a home. It was small yet a decent and comfortable size. He walked around for a bit when he came across and enchanted door. 'What the?' he thought as he stared at it. Mikos weren't allowed to learn withcary yet some how she had managed to bind a door shut. 'Naaa, probably just a favor or job.' he thought. When he entered the kitchen he found a small fridge and hardly any food. 'Is she anarexic?' he woundered as he reached for a coke. By the time Kagome got down Inuyasha had looked over the entire house and concluded that there were some suspicious things but non that could be blame or pinned on her. However, when he looked at her his eyes, his time seemed to have frozen in that one spot. She was wearing a pair of leather pants and black tank top with a black net shirt under it. Her body looked perfect and just as he was about to let himself feel again he stopped it and moved for the door.

"Ready?"

"Yea, but you sure you don't want my blood now?"

"No, I can wait for when you get your ass kicked while we're out." he teased. Kagome glared at him for a while then followed him out. They walked down alley after alley only to stop in a dark bus stop alley way to come across not a medium level but a top level rule breaker. Inuyasha was about to take it when Kagome charged in. Within minutes he was down and out. Inuysha stared, amazed at how fast and easy it was for her only to see Kagome fall. From within the net he guy had managed to sent out a ball of evergy. It hit Kagome on the back of the head. Inuyasha sighed and called Miroku and Sango to pick up. Then he picked up her body and made his way to the oppiste side of town, to where he would be able to reach his sancuary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaptet 8- Painful Memories Within the Sancuary**

Inuyasha made his way toward the one place he knew would always be safe, he walked to the one place he knew she'd know and no one else would. She had completed her task and even proved that she could manage in hard situations. Upon arriving in the sancuary Inuyasha set her down as he took out his hidden stash of water and medical supplies. When he approched her to heal her he couldn't help but take some time to look at her and admire her beauty. Her curves were perfect, she was perfect and some how he knew it was true. He knew that this girl, Kagome could be trusted with assignments and so much more. After a couple of moments more he started to wrap her arm up as he did he notice that she was cring ans whimpering yet knew of nothing that would be able to comfor her in such a state of mind. Soon he then moved to her leg wounds and wrapped those up. All the while Kagome was stuck in what felt like an endless nightmare. She was drifting in darkness, no sure as to where was up and where was down. The light in her life had fled and now she sat alone in the dark. 'How?...Why?' she thought as tears began to stream down her face. How was it that she was left within this hell all alone, why was it that her family was taken away and not someone else's. As she walked through the darkness, into it she started to feel numb and started to see all of her old broken dreams appear before her very eyes. Suddenly form out of the darkness came a light, a light covered in silver and amber. It was the most welcoming thing Kagome had ever felt in her life and was more than glad to follow it only of it to diappear.That's when she knwe what the light really was, that's when she knew that the fast approching light was the memories of all the wounderful days she had. Of the days when she was still happy and the days when she still had a family. they would all gather around and talk, sign, hell they even simply sat in silence appreciating oneantohers company. But just as quick and wounderful it all she was tourn out and summoned back into the darkenss, back into the one place she had hopped she would never end up in. She was back, she was back in that day, that time and tragic site where she had lost it all. The skies no longer shined and all there seemed to be was rain filled of sorrow tears and broken dreams.

A young Kagome was walking through the woods looking for the herbs her mother had asked her to find. she had been working on a new postion and was about to test it out when all of a sudden she heard screams coming form her house. The young girl ran for her home in fear that she would miss it, in fear that she wouldn't get there on time to help save her family and she was right. As she ran she felt dread and evbil in the air. She could not feel the sun and felt as if the world was truly hell. As she walked into the doors she could see their blood spread all across the floor and blades spread out before them, soaking in the blood of the very ones they killed. Kagome's eyes widened at the secene before her and faught to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. That night Kagome buried her family and left the city of Japan in search of the men or women who had done this to her family. She left the only place she had ever called a home in search for a new one, and most of all, in seatch of those who had done this to her. Everything then went black again as she saw a new object within the darkness. It was a ball of energy, one covered in a silverglow. Kagome soon found herself walking toward it when she recognized what this energy was. It was the wisdome of dragons she was given and it was begging to be let go, it was begging to be set free in search for its true master, but befoe Kagome could continue with the vision she was awaken by a loud growling sound. Once Inuyasha had seen her differnet colors and felt what else lay benethe her he couldn't help but wake her. He was oh so curious but at the same time simply wantted to let it slide. When she opened her eyes Inuyasha stared at her, watching her every mover only to feel the energy that he was suspicius of reside.

"You okay wrench?" he questioned harshly letting it go. 'She's been through enough already.' thought while making a sour face. 'Since when have I gotten soft?'

"Yea,...where am I?"

"At my hide out. Can you walk?"

"I think so, listen just take the blood you need and go. I'll be fine." she insisted knowing that soon he'd be angery at the fact that she was in fact completly unstable.

"Hell no, there is no way am I getting in trouble because of you. Come on." he said whil carring her and running off. Before long Kagome was home and in bed. As soon as her body hit the bed she felt darkness tring to claim her only to fight it off. She turnned to Inuyasha

"You can take the blood now." she said while pointing to a dwore. In it was all types of blades and daggers.

"Heh, so which one you want?"

"Get the Toutasi-Himstu. It...should do the trick." she said while pausing and fighting the darkness once more. As Inuyasha approched her he smiled mentally.

"You really need to sleep after this you know that?"

"Yea, but at least I know I got the job done."

"The job, hell you took mine." he complained as he slid the dagger down and drew blood. Inuyasha put it in a small vile and before he could wrap the cut up it was gone. 'Strong' he thought once more. As soon Kagome was asleep Inuyasha left for home with the vile of Kagome's blood in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Meetin the dragon**

It was the night of the full moon and Kagome was parinoid all day. She had to talk to Sesshomaru today and soon. 'There's no way I can do my assignments to night, much less be my self' she thought as she looked for him franticly. Kagome was about to head for the room when Sango caught up to her and handed her a small slip of paper.

"Whats this?" she questioned all the while hoping it wasn't her new assignment.

"It's your new sceduel. You're outta two classes now so you can work afternoon shifts for a while." stated Sango as a matter of factly. Kagome let out a long sigh of realese.

"Thank god, will I still be with Inuyasha?"

"Nope, he only works nights."

"How long?"

"Just until Boton get's back."

"Okay then, I'm taking off early." responed Kagome. She left early that morning and did her afternoon assignment. It was rather easy, all she had to do was track and place a tracking ball on him. Once that was done she went for the leads she had found thanx to the information she had acess to only to discover that they were all killed. 'Damn it! Back to square one' she thought as she walked to the outskirts of town. It was almost time, almos time for her to change into the beast that now lay within her. She had just reached the cave when the sun completely set and the moon was full. Kagome's cloth's ripped as she changes siz and shape. Her wings unfolded and soon where there once stood a lone girl stood a large silve and amber colored dragon. She was about to lay down, about to relax and wait for the night to end that asswhole showed up.

"May, what a beautiful dragon you are." his evil voice spoke causing Kagome to turn. "I think I'll keep you as a pet, or better yet, a wepon." he said. Kagome soon flapped her wings and said nothing. Not that she could but she was afraid to try only to discover that he was meant to be her true master. She through him into the wall and took to the skies. 'Where do I go?' she thought franticly. 'My only choice,' was her last thought as she changed course and flew toward Inuyasha's hidden domain.

Inuyasha had just finished his assignment when he decided to go for his hid out. It had been a while since he had last been there, the last time being when he and Kagome were there. 'Kagome.' he thought. 'Why do I constantly think about you?...Do you really have what it takes to free me from this curse?' he thought. As he took his seat next to the tree he sighed.

"Why do you hold such power over me?" he asked himself out loud only come face to face with a dragon. Inuyasha forze, he knew what they were really capable of and had long since decided that whenver if ever he come across one he'd niether track or tame it. However, the eyes this dragon felt familiar some how ans just as he was letting out a sigh he heard it.

'Shit!'

"Wow, you can talk?" he asked

'Of couse I can, but only...to...my, master?' Kagome responded confused. He may have not know but she did, she still remembered him in her beast form. She sighed carefully, tring not to burn the place around her.

"So, I'm your master?"

'If you want me.' she replied while taking a seat. That's when Inuyasha noticed it, there was a it's chest. He looked carefuly and tried not to show it but she noticed. 'What are you looking at, peeping tom.' she said.

"Peeping? Tom? I was just looking at your scar, can I heal it for you?" he questioned surprising Kagome.

'Sure, it was bugging me anyway.' she responded while offering her wing as a lift.

"That's okay, I can reach." he said while jumping up and placing a healing owintment on it.

'Thanks'

"NO problem, so you have a name?" he asked causing Kagome to stay still. She couldn't think of anything because he would simply hear, dragons were faitful to their master and held no secrets from them. Finally, she said or thought the first thing that came to mind

'You choose, master.' she said sarcasticly.

"Well, it's going to be your name so you can choos." he said while sitting next to her. He could relate to her, he too knew what it was like to be called a monster, he too knew what it felt like to be outcasted because of what you were.

'The name is K for now then.' she stated simply. After a couple of moments of silence Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"So, where you come from?"

'Japan originally, but I had to move.'

"Why?"

'My family was killed.' she responded simply. Inuyasha looked at her. 'How much could she had gone through' he thoughts only to be met by her voice again.

'A lot actually. Hunts, wizard in search of a wepon not to mention the demons who want my blood for power.'

"Well, they won't get you now." he assured her. After a while of silence Inuyasha moved and handed her his hand.

'Whats that for?'

"It's my blood, my scent. You'll be able to find me and follow me any time you want to." he said as Kagome smelled it. For some the scent of his blood lit something in her. When it got late Inuyasha left and Kagome stayed, thinking about what had occured and what she was going to do now. 'I have to hide it, just until I'm strong enough to get rid of this curse and kill the bastard that put me in this hell.' she thought sourly as she fell asleep.

Several month's passed by since that day and things were going just as planned. Kagome managed to talk Sesshomaru into switching her into the afternoon assignments every full moon. When he had asked why she simply said it would give Boton a chance to rest and for her self experience to ecrease. Along side that, things between her and Inuyasha were great, although he techniqlly didn't know it. They still talked every full moon and within the first couple of weeks Inuyasha had been able to convince her to let him ride her. But it hurt, it hurt to know how uch she cared about her yet he simply refused to tell her. That night she flew toward the spot and waited for him to show up. When he did he looked so tired that before Inuyasha even reached the grounds he was on her back, relaxing and gaining his energy back.

"Why do you always look after me?" he finally questioned. "And don't say it cause I'm your master because I know it's more than that."

'Okay, maybe I do care, for that girl youre always speaking about. I still say you should tell her.' said Kagome tring to convince her selft that this was not wrong to do.

"I will, once this is all over." he said

'What is?'

"This stupid battle."

'So why do you fight?'

"Because, they ruined my life, they too took my parents. I know I prbably should have told you earlier but I know where to find the people you are looking for." he said ever so smoothly. At that point Kagome frooze. She could feel nothing, think nothing, but most of all could not beleive the words that had left his mouth.

'Where?! Where can I find them?!' she yelled while standing to her feet and spreading her wings.

"Trust me, if I knew that we'd both be there but what I can tell you is that the guy you're looking for gose to my school and gose by the name of Naraku."

'That bastard!' she thought accidently letting it slip.

"Wait you now him?"

'Not exactly, I have to go and so should you. It's almost dawn, besides tha girl of yours is going to need you soon.' she lied before taking off. Inuyasha looked puzzled but did as suggested. He went home and went to bed, thankful that tomorrow she would be by his side again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- The fight for the truth**

The next day at school Kagome seemed tense and not matter how hard Inuyasha tried to get it out of her she just wouldn't speak. She had just turned in her slip and the signature proving she had completed any and all afternoon rounds. She was on her way to class when she felt the need to let her witching power out. It was rare but on certain occasions her power would build and she was forced to let it out. As she walked she turned to see Inuyasha right beside her and smiled. However, every time she did this it would always struck him as odd though he'd never push it. She then nodded and spoke.

"Hey, will you cover for me?"

"Why?"

"I forgot something at home."

"Is it important?"

"Yea," she answered with a little anger in her eyes. Inuyasha let out a sigh and nodded his head before stopping and smiling.

"How about I do you one better?"

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"I cover for both of us and we pick up what ever it is you need then head for my spot."

"Why would I want to do that?" she questioned with a gleam in her eye knowing full well Inuyasha knew she wanted too but was not going to say it willingly.

"Let's just go." he said. About half way to Kagome's house they were surrounded. Kagome sighed, 'I can't fight right now' she thought while turning to Inuyasha. He in return stood in front of her, ready to protect her. Soon Naruaku and Kikyo stepped out of the darkness.

"My, my, my, you were right Kikyo, but what to do about the mutt?" spoke Naraku with malice in his voice.

"I'll take him, but first can I have some fun with him?" she questioned while eyeing Inuyasha. This for some reason angered Kagome and soon she was the one standing in front of him. She placed a silver barrier around them both and waited for their first move.

"Don't you touch him." she hissed causing Inuyasha to stare at her. Though at the time she didn't care, all she cared about was that he would get out of this alive and well.

"Why are you hiding? You've been looking for me haven't you?" questioned Naraku bloodlust took over him. Kagome was now angry and about to fight when Kikyo took a cheap shot. She shot an energy ball at him and just as Kagome moved to block and strike back she hit her with a surprise attack and knocked her out, sending her into a world of pain. Inuyasha glared at Kikyo as he picked up Kagome's limp body.

"I suggest you set her down, she belongs to me." suggested Naraku as his once amused face turned into one of pure annoyance.

"No, she's not."

"but I'm afraid she is. Do you not know what she truly is, what she carries within that weak body of her's?" he question as Kikyo tried to reach for the girl only to fail. Inuyasha took that as a sign and quickly ran away form them, hoping that Kagome was safe and unharmed in the end. He ran for their house and let them in. As soon as they were inside a barrier went around the house as her scent and aura changed. Inuyasha stepped back and watched as she changed. She no longer held a simple aura but that of a mix breed. His eyes widened when she smelled of dragon blood and of his own.

'How can this be?' he thought as he walked for the kitchen and reached for a towel to wet. She needed to relax and she needed to do it now.

'I'll question her later' he decided. She looked so weak, so fragile it hurt him to see her that way. Soon he too was asleep by her side, holding her just to feel and make sure she was safe. By the time Kagome woke up she looked around in a panic. She was surprised to see that Inuyasha was asleep and holding her.

'What the hell?' she thought as she slowly tried to get out of his hold. However, just as she thought she was free she was held tighter as Inuyasha's voice could be heard.

"Not so fast, you have some explaining to do."

"NO I don't, I have to get ready."

"My ass you do! what the hell is going on?"

"None of your business, now back off!" she yelled. Inuyasha stood at that comment.

"Please...if it really was you then ...then you already know...you already know how much I care about you." he finished in a whisper. Kagome looked at him in shock. She had kept her history a secret for so long that now, now she was afraid she wouldn't be able to tell her story without crying. She sighed and walked toward him, taking his hand in hers.

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry because I too have to wait to be with you. The truth is I was never part dragon until the alley the night you found me. Other than that, well, I'm the only mix of witch and miko." she said expecting him to run, to yell to shut her out like the rest of the world had done so many times before. But he didn't, Inuyasha could only take her in his arms and hold her tight.

"Naraku killed my family for what they left me, for the gift I possess and the power within me." she finally finished. Inuyasha' eyes widened at the news, how, could she go day after day and see him as if she had no idea what he had done. Soon they stood in silence, neither sure of what to say or what to do. It was a long awkward silence but soon it was broken.

"I'll help you, we'll get that son of a gun, lets just go back to my place and,"

"NO, I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"What if Sesshomaru gets mad, what if I'm out?!" she asked with panic in her voice.

"He won't, just trust me, trust us." He said with such calmness in his voice Kagome couldn't help but agree. Soon both were on their way to Inuyasha's house in search of Sesshomaru and Rin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Confronting Sesshomaru

The entire way home Kagome and Inuyasha stayed quiet. Neither had the courage to speak or to confront one another. 'Though, Sesshomaru will see to that either way' thought Inuyasha as they neared the house. All the while Kagome couldn't help but worry. It had been so long since anyone knew, since she had been allowed to speak of her true nature and the burden she was forced to live with. When they finally got to Sesshomaru's home Kagome was frozen. She waited to be told what to do and when to do it even when they told to relax. As they approached the door Sango and Miroku approached them. Both had confused looks on their face only to be turned into worried ones. Sango ran toward Kagome,

"What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Chill, I'm fine." Said Kagome waiting for Inuyasha to call for his brother. Miroku saw Inuyasha's face and walked over to him without hesitation.

"You wan to talk to him don't you?"

"Yea." He responded calming shocking Miroku and Sango.

"But why did you bring her? You know Sesshomaru won't like this?" questioned Sagno as she moved closer to them all. All the while Kagome simple stood back and waited for what ever it was that was going to happen.

"Just call Sesshomaru and Rin, tell them we'll be waiting in the hall."

"We?"

"Yes, now go." Inuyasha called out holding back the amount of frustration he was currently feeling. As soon as they were gone and out of site Inuyasha looked to Kagome and sighed.

"Let's go," was all he said as he led them both to the hall. Upon hearing the word hall Kagome had imagined a grand hall or a preying on but what she saw when they got there she had not expected. They walked through two large doors covered in silver and stainless steel. Kagome slowly walked in and quickly bowed at the graves she saw before her. It was a tomb, a grave site for his family and yet they referred to it as a hall. Then something caught her attention. On the walls were some old excerptions. She read them slowly and analyzed them as if they held some information that could help her. Then, just as she was about to figure it out Sesshomaru and Rin made their presents known.

"You should know better little brother, now what is all this about?" he demanded as Rin simply stood by his side for the time being. Kagome took that as her cue and bowed.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru but it is important. You see…"

"I wasn't talking to you girl, now speak brother! Answer me!" he yelled this time, daring Kagome to speak. However Kagome knew better in this occasion and stayed quiet. Inuyasha looked, glared at his brother for yelling at her but did as he was told either way.

"We were attacked by Naraku, we've found what he's been searching for." He stated calmly at first, hoping that he wouldn't as for it.

"Well, where is it? What was it?" he questioned in a satisfying voice, not knowing that soon he'd be the one apologizing.

"He was looking for the key to salvation, the last heir to the eastern lands."

"Well, where is he."

"She is right here, Kagome?" he said letting his frustration show and turning the room into a tense dark and cold place. Both Sesshomaru's and Rin's eyes went wide as they turned to the young girl in shock causing her to look down. 'Might as well tell them now' she thought while they all stayed stunned.

"Naraku killed my family and was planning on using me to get to the throne but when I left her couldn't. My entire family has been wiped out and at first I was just looking for him, looking to avenge the bastard that killed my family. But then on my first night here some stupid wizard cursed me and now I'm also a dragon blood, one of the last ones. Naraku confronted me today and tried to take it, the key but Inuyasha helped me. I'm not really sure what will happen now." She finished as Sesshomaru and Rin slowly regained them selves. After a while of standing in silence Rin smiled and look toward Sesshomaru.

"Should we?"

"It's what was entrusted to us." He responded catching Inuyasha's and Kagome's attention. Both looked up to see the two they had both come to know as leaders. Soon Kagome found her self being led down the hall of tombs only to be stopped in front of her great grandmother's tomb.

"But how?"

"She asked to buried here so that you could find your way back home, so that you would be able to find a new home. Inside is a couple of spells she asked to pass down to you but only your powers can open it. Inside are the instructions on how to control your powers and how to tap into your demon half."

"Demon"

"Yes, I'll leave you to it then but make sure Inuyasha locks up after you're done. Also I'll be sending Sango to retrieve your belongs, you'll be moving in."

"But…I can't"

"Why not?" finally spoke Rin shocking Kagome and catching her off guard.

"Fine," she whispered as she turned to the grave and started on opening. As she did this Inuyasha stepped back and watched. He watched as she opened her great grandmother's grave without so much as a flinch. It hurt, it hurt to know that he wasn't there to help her, to save her from this life and yet now all he could do was just that. By the time she was done Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and for the first time actually smiled happily.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I…" but before she could finish Kagome passed out and all he could do was catch her. Inuyasha quickly took her to his room, locked the hall and returned to her side. All the while hoping that she'd wake soon and hoping that she'd be safe.

_**(Sorry for taking so long, hope you like the new chapter and hope you keep reading. Oh and please send in your reviews.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Painful Memories and New Appearances

Once darkness had claimed Kagome she was lost within the thick darkness that was her mind. She was drifting in the thickness of it all and was completely lost. Nothing seemed real and every time she seemed to be close to the end, close to the light it was taken away from her. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity Kagome stopped. She stood still in the darkness as she watched a light figure approach her. Kagome squinted her eyes, tring to see past the bright light and instead look at the person within it. Soon her eyes widened as out of the light her great grandmother stepped out. She looked as young as she had remembered her, as young as she had looked the first time she had seen her. Her grandmother slowly approached her only to cause Kagome to cry.

"Why? Why now? Why me?" she cried out. However, Kagome's grandmother simply walked over to her crying form and held her for the first time in a long time.

"Why?" all Kagome was could manage to say.

"Because, it's your destiny my dear and I know you know this is right."

"Why me?! Why did you all have to die?!"

"It was our time, you must understand that. Now, take your true form, take what is rightfully yours."

"But what if her finds me?! What if he kills me too?" Kagome asked finally letting her true fears out. He grandmother only smiled and shook her head.

"He can not touch you, not when you're so strong and loved by the one who was destined to love you."

"What do you mean?"

"Along time ago you and Inuyasha were in love, you married and were about to live a normal, happy life. That's when he interfered, he tried to gain the thrown through our deaths and although we did indeed die our legacy lives on. You will take back what he tried to take and we will watch, and rest as you are once again blessed with the life you so rightfully deserve."

"Grandmother, I…I wish that I could speak to all of you but I know that I can't and that my time is running out. I'll take what I own and I will live as you wish. However, may I ask you one last request?" questioned Kagome finally gaining a hold of her self and able to deal with what was going on around her.

"Anything."

"Tell my mother and father that I love them very much and tell Souta that I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

"They know dear, they know." And with that her great grand mother disappeared as the once surrounding light engulfed Kagome. In that instant Kagome could feel her self changing. She could feel a new wave of power as it all hit her at once. Soon the darkness returned and Kagome could no longer feel the pain and loneliness she once felt, all she could feel was the presence of her family behind her and the love she knew she felt for him, for her Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had been keeping watch over the girl very carefully. Anyone who dared approach him or her was sure to have there tears run dry. He couldn't take it. At first she looked as if she was in a blissful sleep until she suddenly started to cry. This simply frustrated him further and soon he fell asleep as well. How ever when he could no longer smell her tears and feel a powerful demonic aura rising he woke. His head shot toward the girl who had some how claimed his heart and caused his eyes to widen. There before him, Kagome's sleeping form was changing. Her hair grew in length as a bit of silver came out. Her nails and teeth turned into fangs and razor sharp talons. Yet the girl would not wake. 'Please, wake up.' Thought Inuyasha franticly, hoping that his wish would come true. Suddenly, Kagome jumped up and looked around franticly.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome shocked and afraid had no idea how to react. In one hand she had no idea where she was or how she got there while on the other she was glad that he was finally holding her. After several seconds of silence Kagome finally pulled away and truned to him.

"Where am I?"

"In my room, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked while once again looking over her new form.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. That's when she remembered the feeling, the surgae of power that had gone through her body then disappeared. Kagome stood up and headed for the nearest bath room, leaving Inuyasha sitting on the bed in confusion. When she ran in Kagome quickly locked the door and turned around slowly, all the while thinking. 'Please don't let it be true, don't let it be..' but as soon as she saw her reflection she freaked.

"Holy Shit!" she scram causing Inuyasha to run toward the door and Sesshomaru and Rin to appear.

"Kagome! Are you okay?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Little brother, what have you done?"

"Nothing, it's Kagome."

"I'm fine, really. I just need to be alone for a while." She responded hoping that everyone would just calm down and she'd soon be able to get out of there. Once Sesshomaru and Rin left the room Kagome send Inuyasha for some water then made a run for it. She ran for the nearest exit and hopped that some where in this maze she'd be able to find a sanctuary though little did she know that he was right behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- New Foe and the Truth Revealed

Kagome was running as fast as she could. She had put on a straight face and been the strong little solider but she couldn't, 'I can't! I won't!' she thought franticly as she continued to run hopping that soon all of her pain would simple disappear. Soon, she came across a center field and stopped in her tracks. 'Where am I?' she thought as she searched for a place to sit. Just as she was about to sit a tall black haired man appeared. He was covered in a babbon skin but by aura alone Kagome could tell.

"Show yourselft, Naraku!"

"My, aren't we aware. And why so alone, I thought that mutt would never leave you?" he teased and he started to near her. However, just as soon as he got close a shield went up and soon he found him self putting distance between the two.

"Why so tense, I simply want what is mine."

"That's just it, it isn't yours now back off." She growled as her miko energy began to be overwhelmed by that of her demon. That's when Naraku started to laugh. He laughed at the feeling of her power, at the feel of her demonic power and most of all at her true appearance.

"You're mine!" he shouted suddenly reaching for her and getting hold.

"Never!"

"Always is more like." He hissed while reaching for her wrist and lips all at once. Though, just as he was about to kiss her a large amount of magic was released.

"Earth, coffin!" yelled a distant voice, giving Kagome enough time to move back.

"Now my turn, Wind, dicing daggers!" she yelled as the wind sped up and daggers formed over head. Naraku tried to run; he tried to make his get away only to be trapped within a miko barrier.

"Nice try, now you're turn, show your self!" demanded Kagome as she readied another attack.

"Chill, it's me."

"Inuyasha? But…"

"Never mind, I'll explain later." He said while quickly glancing at her just to make sure she was alright.

"But didn't I tell you to stay the hell away form her?" he growled out.

"Looks like its time for me to leave, until next time my queen and remember you are mine. That is unless you want o be his." And with that Naraku disappeared, leaving them no chance to ask for an explanation. Once he was gone Kagome relaxed a little only to try to run off again. However, she felt her family's guidance urging her to stay, to talk to the one that was to love her and protect her. 'Why? Why can't I tell him?' she thought.

"Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about telling you all those things while you weren't you. I just…"

"Don't worry about it, I understand. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your situation."

"Really?"

"Yea, so you want to tell me why you were following."

"Well, honestly I'm not sure."

"Listen, if we're going to make things work we're going to have to.." but before Kagome could finish both felt a large wave of magic being castled over them and being sent into a war hole. Inuyasha too Kagome in his hands and held her tight. He would not let anything happen to her, 'No mater what' he thought as they fell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Stuck in the Dark**

**How long had it been he wondered as he held her sleeping form within the dark. Nothing could be seen as there was no sign of light. Not even the sounds of living things could be heard and that above all else he feared. Time seem to have stopped in the dark and all seemed to be lost. There was no hope, no light, no feeling in anything. Sudenly, **

"**What happened?" came her faint voice causing his eyes to search for hers. **

"**We fell. Not sure where we are actually."**

"**We're in a loop. It's a darkness spell. It's meant it inprision those that fall in."**

"**And how do you know?" **

"**Now is not the time."**

"**But I have a right to know." Exclaimed Inuyasha as he made a face. **

"**I know, but think about it. Whoever is behind this is obviously strong an opponent other wise we wouldn't have gotten caught." **

"**But…"**

"**No buts it's simply not the time." **

"**Your right now isn't the time my dear." Sudenly came a shattering voice. However nothing could be seen, there was no way of knowing who or what had done this to them. **

"**Come out coward. Unless you truly are afraid to fight."**

"**Patience my dear, you brought company remember?"**

"**Let us go!" roared Inuyasha in hopes of scaring it off. **

"**I can't do that."**

"**And why the hell not?!"**

"**Because if I do that then Kagome will never know her true place in life, her purpose in this world."**

"**Enough! I already know my purpose and I know where my place. It's here in Japan and finding the killer who left me without a home! So unless you lower this stupid spell I'll be forced to kill you too." She warned with fury in her voice. Inuyasha choose that moment to move back, he could feel her power raidiating from within her and tring to come out. That and something seemed to be telling him that this was not a fight he'd want to be apart of at the moment. **

"**Kagome?" he called trying and hoping that he would stop her from a fight. **

"**Inuyasha, stand back." She warned as she allowed her power to be freed and a light to be shown. **

"**Now, I will not warn you again. Release us!"**

"**As you wish." The voice spoke as the darkness was no more and before them soon stood the figure of a man. Kagome stared at him, trying to figure out what it was about this man that seemed to be so familiar. He didn't feel like a threat, in fact he felt like a familiar some how, 'But why can't I remember?' she thought franticly. Soon he took a knee and bowed at her, showing the amount of respect he truly had for her. **

"**My lady, it has been a while. I am sorry I could not save them but I was told to save you."**

"**Who are you?" demanded Inuyasha as he moves to stand in front of Kagome. However, this only caused the man to smile and nod. **

"**My lord, I am Kagome's last royal." Upon hearing those words Kagome knew who was and why he was there. **

"**Why? Why did you just leave?!" she scram as she threw him back and held him by the very strings he had made oh so very possible to obtain. **

"**I had too, it was their last wish."**

"**Why?! Why?!" she continued to scream as all pour Inuyasha could do was stand by and watch. The man then was forced to block, to defend himself against the young and angry girl.**

"**I trusted you! I treated you like family and yet you let them die! Why?!"**

"**Please, calm…your self my lady." He tried but nothing seemed to reach her. Finally, after so long of blocking and defending the man simply stopped and waited for the hits only to be stunned. Kagome hit him over and over, trying to harm him as much as she could yet she couldn't do it. Her strength had fled her and now all she could do was scream. **

"**Why! Why?!" Over and over again. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity Kagome fell to her knee's and was back within her dream land. Inuyasha moved to pick her up and sighed. **

"**I wondered why I was sensing a familiar."**

"**Where is Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin? We must speak, Naraku is about to make his move."**

"**At the house, this way. But just watch it with the other girl; she might try to hurt you too."**

"**Other girl? What other girl?"**

"**Sango, Kagome's new body guard."**

"**I see, then let's go. We need to decide and fast." He stated while running after Inuyasha. Both men ran toward the house. Niether one sure as to what was going to happen or how the others would react let alone Kagome when she woke. Once inside Inuyasha set her down and moved for the center of the room. **

"**Sesshomaru! Rin! Sango! Mirpku! Kagome is hurt, get down here, now!" he yelled knowing that in a blink of an eye they would all be there. And sure enough they were. Rin and Sango were immediately by her side as Miroku and Sesshomaru neared Inuyasha and the man. **

"**Who is this?" questioned Sesshomaru in a calm but cautious manner. **

"**I'm Yuske, Kagome's last hope."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean I'm her last hope. After her family was murdered I was the one who was entrusted to protect her. However due to some difficulties along the road I was forced to leave her on her own."**

"**I see do you mind explaining how you got on my property and threw my defense systems." He growled out, not liking the idea of someone being able to get through. Sesshomaru was always one to protect his family, even if it meant going through extreme lengths and spells. However, for this man to have passed threw without a problem really bothered him. **

"**It was simple really, each spell you have placed upon your home I invented."**

"**I see, and what do you want with Kagome?"**

"**Yes, tell me Yuske because I really don't remember you. Other than the fact that every time I look at you I feel betrayed." She hissed out while getting up and moving closer and closer to the man. Everyone watched in amazement though said nothing. Now that her identity was out, no one wanted to mess with her. **


End file.
